Dark Pit
Summary Dark Pit is the dark, but not necessarily evil, counterpart of Pit who was created after Pandora tricked the latter into running straight into the Mirror of Truth. However, due to Pit smashing the Mirror before the process could be complete, Dark Pit is simply rebellious rather than outright malicious. Seeking to carve his own path, he battles Pit on several occasions, but fate forced Dark Pit to help his original whether he wanted to or not. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely 4-A Name: Dark Pit, Pitoo, Pitooey Origin: Kid Icarus Gender: Male Age: Less than a month old Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Flight (Needs a goddess' help), Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Immortality (Type 2), Durability Negation, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Limited Reactive Movement, Pain Manipulation, and can fire needles and bazz saw like projectiles, Damage Reduction, Danmaku, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Poison Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Energy Blasts, Status Effect Inducement, Petrification, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Can turn his foes into an eggplant or tempura, Can turn himself invisible and intangible, Can convert damage into power with Libra Sponge, Limited Power Nullification with Interference (Can plant a beacon that disrupts enemies' ability to use powers), Can generate a forcefield that reflects all projectiles except for his own, Can heal himself in a number of ways, Resistance to Life Force Manipulation and Absorption. Attack Potency: At least Island level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (As strong as Pit and harmed Hades) Speed: Massively FTL+ (As a dark counterpart to Pit, he should swift as him.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class+, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Island level+, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High (Can engage in extended fights with Pit without getting tired and easily fights off hundreds of monsters at a time) Range: Extended melee range with weaponry. Tens of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Silver Bow, a First Blade, an EZ Cannon, a Violet Palm, an Ogre Club, Guardian Orbitars, an Electroshock Arm, a Pandora Claws, His personal staff, and any other weapons that Pit uses. Intelligence: Representing Pit's repressed emotions and feelings, Dark Pit is a serious, pragmatic, and overall a good deal more intelligent than his original. He is not reliant on anyone and is rather observant, cutting off Palutena and Viridi as they try to give him advice by pointing out his foe's weaknesses himself, and was able to fight Pit to a standstill despite his brief existence. He has proven himself to be capable in all fields of combat, using any kind of weapon Pit uses in addition to having his own personal staff to snipe Pit from extreme ranges with precision. However, while more serious and less childish than Pit, Dark Pit is prone to bouts of arrogance and recklessness in his efforts to prove himself superior. Weaknesses: Dark Pit is rather stubborn and reckless in addition to be reluctant to rely on other's help, He cannot fly without the help of a Goddess and can only do so for five minutes at a time, or else he'll die as his wings burn up. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Shadow’s Profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kid Icarus Category:Angels Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Clones Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Brawlers Category:Immortals Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Pain Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Claw Users Category:Staff Users Category:Club Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Wing Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4